igrzyskasmiercifandomcom-20200214-history
Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Everdeen — główna bohaterka i narratorka trylogii Igrzyska Śmierci. Jest córką państwa Everdeen: aptekarki oraz nieżyjącego już górnika, a także starszą siostrą Primrose Everdeen. Po śmierci ojca przejęła na swe barki żywienie rodziny i nielegalnie polując, nauczyła się doskonale strzelać z łuku. Po tym jak Prim została wylosowana do udziału w 74-tych Głodowych Igrzyskach, Katniss zgłosiła się, by zająć jej miejsce. Podczas trwania zawodów, dopuściła się nieświadomego aktu buntu przeciw Kapitolowi, co uczyniło ją symbolem Rebelii. Wcześniejsze lata Katniss dorastała w ubogiej górniczej dzielnicy (Złożysku) w najbiedniejszym Dystrykcie w państwie Panem, Dwunastce. Od dziecka wraz ze swoim ukochanym ojcem wybierała się do lasu na nielegalne polowania. Podczas tych wypraw, pan Everdeen zrobił dla niej łuk miniaturkę, nauczył strzelać, rozpoznawać rośliny i pływać, oraz wręczył miotełkę z patyków, gdy ta bawiła się w dom. Kiedy mężczyzna zginął w wybuchu w kopalni, Katniss miała jedenaście lat i, jako najstarsze dziecko w rodzinie, odebrała pośmiertny order dla swego ojca. Nigdy nie otrząsnęła się po tej tragedii; nocami prześladowały ją wizje eksplodującej kopalni, z których budziła się, krzycząc, by uciekał. Dystrykt ofiarował niewielką kwotę pieniędzy dla rodziny dziewczyny, dając im miesiąc czasu na żałobę, by pani Everdeen mogła znaleźć pracę. Tak się jednak nie stało, kobieta zamknęła się w sobie i popadła w depresję, nie dbając o dzieci. Wtedy to Katniss przejęła na siebie ciężar utrzymania przy życiu swojej rodziny. Na kilka tygodni przed ósmym maja, czyli dniem dwunastych urodzin Katniss a tym samym pierwszym dniem, w którym miała ona możliwość wziąć astragale, głód dał się we znaki rodzinie Everdeen, gdyż skończyły się pieniądze. Dziewczyna grzebała w śmietnikach w poszukiwaniu resztek jedzenia. Początkowo starała się sprzedawać rzeczy osobiste, jednak to nie przynosiło skutków. Doszła do piekarni, licząc, że znajdzie coś, co jeszcze da się zjeść. Pani Mellark przegoniła ją, a zrozpaczona Katniss oparła się o drzewo, wiedząc, że nie może wrócić do rodziny bez jedzenia. Widząc to, syn piekarki, Peeta, umyślnie przypalił dwa bochenki chleba. Jego matka, wściekła, zdzieliła go pthumb|lefto twarzy i kazała wyrzucić chleb świniom. Gdy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, chłopak podarował, rzucając przypalone jedzenie Katniss. i pośpiesznie wszedł do środka. To zdarzenie napełniło dziewczynę nową nadzieją i chęcią do życia. Następnego dnia w szkole dziewczyna przyłapała Peetę na obserwowaniu jej i pośpiesznie thumb|Katniss na polowaniu w dniu Dożynek spuściła wzrok, zauważając pierwszy mniszek w tym roku. Widok rośliny przypomniał Katniss o wyprawach do lasu z ojcem i od tamtej pory zaczęła udawać się samotnie na polowania w lesie. Z czasem zamieniła małą replikę łuku na normalną broń. Podczas jednej z takich wypraw dziewczyna spotkała czternastoletniego Gale'a, który nie dosłysząc imienia ciemnowłosej, nazwał ją Kotną. Katniss natknęła się na jego sidła, w których zwisał martwy królik i przyglądała się pułapce, przez co początkowo chłopak oskarżał ją o zamiar kradzieży zwierzęcia, lecz spotykając się częściej stopniowo stawali się przyjaciółmi i partnerami do polowań. Umiejętności Katniss rosły; od Gale'a nauczyła się zastawiać wnyki i tym podobne pułapki; w zamian dała mu lekcję strzelania i podarowała jeden z łuków. Wszystkie zdobycze sprzedawała na czarnym rynku, Ćwieku. By wyżywić swą rodzinę, Katniss pobierała astragale, co sprawiło, że w dzień Dożynek, w które wylosowano Prim, miała ich 20. Igrzyska Śmierci thumb|Katniss podczas Dożynek.Podczas Dożynek poprzedzających 74. Igrzyska Głodowe zostaje wylosowana jej młodsza siostra Prim, co było wielkim pechem zważając na to, że w kuli znajdowała się tylko jedna karteczka z jej imieniem, a karteczek było setki. Katniss, chcąc chronić swoją siostrę, zgłasza się zamiast niej na trybuta. W jednym z pokojów znajdującym się w Pałacu Sprawiedliwości przychodzi do niej rodzina - matka i Primrose. Jej jedyna przyjaciółka Magde Undersee, daje jej swoją złotą broszkę z Kosogłosem, jako pamiątke na arenę i obiecuje jej, że będzie thumb|left|Strój Katniss który nosiła podczas Ceremonii Otwarcia.ją nosić i postara się wygrać. Odwiedzają ją kolejno Gale i Pan Mellark, który wręcza jej ciastka. W Kapitolu w jej ekipę przygotowawczą weszli Octavia, Flavius i Venia, a stylistą zostaje Cinna, który sam chciał zostać przydzielony do Dwunastki.thumb|Flavius i Venia przygotowujący Katniss przed Paradą trybutów. Mężczyzna ubiera ją w czarny kombinezon do kostek, który następnie zapala, przez co przyćmiła resztę trybutów. Po Ceromoni Otwarcia, gdy wrócili do Apartamentu Dwunastki, zauważyła intrygująca twarz z przeszłości, która stała się awoksem, niemym sługom - Lavinię. Katniss na treningu stara się zająć nieznanymi sobie umiejętnościami, takimi jak konstruowanie pułapek. Podczas pokazu przed organizatorami Katniss, ogarnięta wściekłością przez ignorowanie jej, celuje w ich stronę, przeszywając jabłko w ustach pieczonej świni. Dostała 11 punktów za ognisty temperament i postawę. “'Miałam tylko nadzieję że nie spłonę żywcem.” — Katniss odpowiadająca na pytanie Caesara W czasie wywiadu Cinna ubrał ją w suknie pokrytą klejnotami, a gdy się ruszała, lizały ją jęzory ognia, a z włosów miała zrobiony zwyczajny warkocz. Nie czuła się pewnie przed kamerami i była zestresowana, odpowiadając dość nieśmiało. Poproszona o piruet sprawia, że koniec sukni płonie sztucznym ogniem. Zostaje nazwana Igrającą z ogniem ''(ang. ''Girl on fire), a Peeta wyznaje swoją miłość do Katniss. W czasie trwania turnieju Katniss, nie zdążając zdobyć łuku, zabrała plecak (znalazła w nim: jodynę, noktowizor, linę, paczkę suszonych krakersów, paski wołowiny i drut), o który poszarpała się z trybutem i ucieka do tegorocznej areny - lasu. W ciągu dni oddala się od Rogu, choć jej ruchy były spowolnione z powodu braku wody. Prawie umiera z pragnienia zanim znajduje stawik. W męczarniach czeka pół godziny, aż w końcu przeciągu kilku godzin wypija odpowiednio dużo litrów wody. Maskuje w błocie swój jasnopomarańczowy plecak, i zasypia na drzewie.thumb|left Rano została obudzona jest przez dym - organizatorzy podpalili część lasu. Przetrwała atak z poparzonymi dłońmi i łydką. Uciekają jak najdalej od skażonego ogniem sektora, znajdują ją zawodowcy, zaganiając ją na drzewo. Kolejno próbują dostać się do niej bez skutków, aż w końcu postanawiają urządzić obóz za namysłem Peety. Katniss czuje się zdradzona po tym jak chłopak dołączył do sojuszu zawodowców, rzekomo pragnąc jej śmierci, a w istocie próbując za wszelką cenę chronić jej życie. Katniss została uwięziona na drzewie, nie mogąc z niego zejść przez wyczekujących zawodowców. Na sąsiednim drzewie zauważa Rue, trybutkę z Jedenastki, która wskazała jej gniazdo Os gończych, dzięki czemu dziewczyna wpada na pomysł przepiłowania gałęzi ze zmiechami. Zostaje parę razy ukąszona, przez co ma halucynacje i widzi świat jako rozmazaną plamę. Myśląc, że to ostatnia szansa zdobycia łuku, Katniss wyciąga broń z napuchniętych rąk Glimmer, której jad os dotarł już do serca. Peeta ratuje jej życie każąc jak najszybciej uciekać, przez co zostaje zraniony w nogę przez Cato. Katniss mimi to unika go, gdyż wie, że tylko jeden trybut może zostać zwycięzcą, a w domu czekają na jej powrót ukochane - siostra i matka. Gdy po kilku dniach budzi się po halucynacjach od jadu os, tworzy z Rue sojusz. Planują spisek, mający na celu wysadzeniethumb|left wszystkich zapasów żywności trybutów, którzy założyli "osadę" wokół Rogu Obfitości. Dzięki odpowiedniemu strzałowi, bomby wokół piramidy z zapasów wybuchają, a wraz z nimi cała żywność. Katniss z powodu eksplozji, zostaje ranna - mianowicie traci słuch w lewym uchu. Po tym wydarzeniu, Rue zostaje zamordowana przez jednego z zawodowców, przez włócznię wbitą w jej brzuch. Katniss, pragnąc uczcić pamięć i okazać szacunek zmarłej dziewczynce, oddaje jej hołd w postaci uwieńczenia jej ciała polnymi kwiatami. W tym znaku szacunku kryje się zarzewie buntu przeciw okrucieństwu Kapitolu - tak też to odbierają mieszkańcy z rodzinnego dystryktu Rue, powodując zamieszki. Trudna sytuacja głównej bohaterki z Peetą, zmienia się kiedy pragnący dać atrakcję ludziom, w postaci historii miłosnej, główny organizator zmienia zasady Igrzysk, mówiąc, że może wygrać para, o ile jest z tej samej dzielnicy.thumb|Katniss odnajdująca Peetę przy rzece Napełniona nadzieją dziewczyna, udaje się na owocne poszukiwania Peety. Katniss widząc, że zakażenie rany na nodze chłopaka to posocznica, marzy o tym by jej mentor wysłał jej w prezencie jedyne antidotum. Niestety, jest ono na tyle drogie dla trybutów, że tego typu podarunek wydaje się być niemożliwy. Zostaje zorganizowana "uczta" dla trybutów przy Rogu Obfitości, mająca na celu dostarczenie zawodnikom przedmiotów aktualnie im niezbędnych. Katniss zdaje sobie sprawę co się znajduje w przeznaczonym dla niej podarku, lecz Peeta, znając jej zamiary i wiedząc co ją tam czeka ze strony innych trybutów, zabrania dziewczynie pójścia na ucztę. Zrezygnowana Katniss obiecuje że nie pójdzie do Rogu Obfitości, jednak gdy dostaje od Haymitcha fiolkę ze środkiem nasennym, dodaje płyn do posiłku Peety,a sama rusza na ucztę. Spotyka się tam z rządną krwi Clove z dwójki, która trzymając nóż przy gardle Katniss, torturuje ją, wyznając że to ona i jej przyjaciele zabili Rue. Usłyszawszy to, przyjaciel Rue z jej dystryktu, Thresh, zabija Clove, tym samym darując życie Katniss. Dziewczyna zdobyła lekarstwo dla Peety i wróciła do jaskini, w której się znajdował. W czasie nocy Peeta zaczął opowiadać Katniss, kiedy się w niej zakochał. Gdy burza, w czasie której zginął Tresh, skończyła się, dziewczyna postanowiła udać się na polowanie. Kiedy nie usłyszała gwizdu chłopaka który ustalili, aby upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku, spanikowana przybiega do niego, widząc, że zebrał śmiertelne jagody - Łykołaki, zabijające w ciągu minuty. Katniss oczekuje śmierci Peety, aczkolwiek z ulgą zauważa, nie nie zjadł ich. Widząc ciało martwej Liszki, uświadamiają sobie, że zostali w finałowej trójce. Organizatorzy wysuszyli wszystkie strumienie, dając im do zrozumienia, by szli do jeziora przy Rogu. Czekając kilthumb|leftka godzin na Catona, zauważa go uciekającego przed zmiechami, natychmiast wspięli się na Róg, ale mimo to jedthumb|Katniss, Cato i Peeta na Rogu Obfitości podczas ostatniej nocy Igrzysk.nemu z mutantów udaje się zranić Peetę w nogę. Cato zaczyna dusić chłopaka, który pisze mu na dłoni, swoją własna krwią, ,,x", uświadamiając Katniss, by celowała w to miejsce. Cato wypuszcza z objęć chłopaka, i z przebitą dłonią pada na ziemię. Po pewnym czasie Katniss postanawia zabić go z litości, nie z zemsty, nie mogąc znieść jego krzyków. Po usłyszeniu wystrzału oznajmującego że zawodnik umarł, nastąpiła nagła zmiana zasad: zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Katniss żałośnie zdała sobie sprawę, że to był tylko podstęp Wyrzuciła łuk do jeziora i wyjęła Łykołaki, a następnie, licząc do trzech, postanowili je zjeść. Byli przekonani, że robią to tylko dlatego, że bardzo się kochają i chcą wrócić wspólnie do domu, lecz Kapitol obrał to jako zarys buntu. W końcu komentator orzekł, iż zostali zwycięzcami, nie mogąc dopuścić, by Igrzyska pozostały bez triumfatora. W Pierścieniu Ognia thumb|Katniss rozmawiająca z Prezydentem Snowem. Katniss zamieszkała w Wiosce Zwycięzców z Prim i matką, a jej sąsiadami zostali Haymitch i Peeta. Była znudzona swoim nowym życiem, gdyż teraz miała wszystko: pieniądze, dobry dom i stałe dostawy żywności, ale wiedziała, że tak lepiej dla jej rodziny. Po nocy spędzonej w lesie dowiaduje się, że w gabinecie czeka na nią Prezydent Snow. Wyjaśnił Katniss, że podczas ostatnich Igrzysk, gdy próbowała popełnić samobójstwo z Peetą jedząc Łykołaki, zapaliła iskrę, która w porę nieugaszona podpali całe Panem. Snow i dziewczyna mają długą rozmowę o tym że jeśli nie przekona dzielnic, że chciała się zabić tylko z miłości, zamorduje wszystkich, których kocha. Katniss, przekonana, że rozpoczęła pożar, którego nie może kontrolować, próbuje przekonać wszystkich, że jest w Peecie szaleńczothumb|left zakochana i nie widzi poza nim świata. Kiedy ostatecznie wyruszyli w obowiązkowe Tournee Zwycięzców, w którym mają za zadanie przemawiać w każdym dystrykcie, Peeta uzgadnia z Katniss, że poza byciem kochankami będą sthumb|Katniss i Peeta podczas Tourneetarali się być także przyjaciółmi. Rozpoczynają od Dystryktu 11, w którym dziewczyna opowiada zebranym historię, jak Treshszczędził jej życie, jak i Rue stała się cenionym sojusznikiem podczas Igrzysk. Po wystąpieniu staruszek gwiżdże melodie Rue i unosi trzy palce do góry, a zaraz po nim publika, by pokazać podziękowania dla Katniss. Zauważyli to Strażnicy, którzy przepchali się przez tłum, wyciągnęli starca na scenę i na oczach wszystkich wpakowali mu kulkę w głowę. Wycieczka kończy się w domu prezydenta, gdzie Katniss irytuje się tym, że wszyscy do niej podchodzą, ponieważ przeszkadza jej to w jedzeniu, a także dzięki tańcu z Plutarchem poznaje zarysy tegorocznej areny. W pociągu dziewczyna cierpi na koszmary senne, więc Peeta staje się ich odstraszaczem, trzymając ją w ramionach. Po powrocie do Dwunastki zorganizowano dla nich przyjęcie w domu burmistrza. Przypadkowo wchodząc do gabinetu, Katniss widzi w telewizorze powstanie w Dystrykcie Ósmym. Postanowiła porozmawiać o tym z Gale'm, a ten wyznaje jej miłość. Po odrzuceniu jego zalotów przez Katniss jest zły i rozczarowany, a przed odejściem oznajmia mu, że mieszkańcy Ósemki zbuntowali się. Następnie odnajduję Peetę pytając się, czy ten może z nią uciec - zgadza się, a podczas omawiania planu widzi jak Gale jest brutalnie bity przez nieznanego człowieka. Zatrzymując Strażnika dostaje biczem w twarz, przez co dostaje poważnej rany. Jedna ze strażniczek przerywa wymierzanie kary, a Gale zostaje zabrany do domu Katniss, gdzie Pani Everdeen próbuje załagodzić mu ból, robiąc chłopakowi okłady. Katniss nadal jest rozdarta między nim, a Peetą. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może zostać w domu, wyrusza do lasu, gdzie spotyka dwie kobiety - Bonnie i Twill - uciekinierki z Ósemki, zmierzające do Dystryktu 13, ponieważ wiedzą, że on istnieje, tylko funkcjonuje pod ziemią. Katniss, po rozmowie i nauczeniu ich polować wraca do Dystryktu, gdy uświadamia sobie, że ogrodzenie jest pod napięciem. Postanawia wspiąć się na drzewo i skoczyć dwadzieścia pięć metrów, przez co ląduje na lodzie, czując ból pięty i kości ogonowej. Wracając do domu, zastaje dwóch Strażników, którzy są zaskoczeni jej obecnością - byli przekonani, że została uwięziona po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Na poczekaniu wymyśliła historyjkę o tym, aby Prim podała jej zły adres, przez co nie mogła pokryć Damy. W dniu przymiarki sukien ślubnych Prezydent Snow ogłosił, że z okazji III Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia zwycięzcy muszą wrócić na arenę. Katniss jest zszokowana; chowa się w piwnicy jednego z domów obok, a gdy pierwszy szok minął, postanawia odwiedzić Haymitcha, aby się napić i oznajmić mu, że za wszelką cenę ma uratować Peetę. thumb|220x220px W dniu Dożynek Katniss, jako jedyny żyjący zwycięzca płci żeńskiej w Dwunastce otrzymała ponownie rolę trybuta, a męskim zawodnikiem zostaje Haymitch, za którego zgłasza się Peeta. Zamiast powiedzieć swojej rodzinie do widzenia, Katniss zostaje bezpośrednio wciągnięta do Pałacu Sprawiedliwości. W czasie jazdy pociągiem Effie Trinket ujawnia im, że z tej okazji Kapitol nie szczędził wydatków na nowy ośrodek szkoleniowy, co dowiaduje się na treningu, gdzie poznaje Wiress i Beetee'go, którzy uczą ją dostrzegać pole siłowe. Przysiadła się również do Cashmere i Glossa oraz wymienia parę słów z Enobarią. Po zestrzeleniu z łuku zmaterializowanych przeszkód, dowiedziała się, że ponad połowa trybutów chce ją mieć w sojuszu. Za indywidualny występ dostaje 12 punktów, razem z Peetą. Katniss postanowiła powiesić kukłę, którą nazwała Seneca Crane - tak nazywał się zeszłoroczny Główny Organizator, który zawisnął na rozkaz Prezydenta.thumbthumb W czasie wywiadu Cinna ubrał ją w suknie, którą miała mieć na sobie w czasie swojego ślubu z Peetą. Atmosfera w tym roku zmieniła się; trybuci karmili Kapitolińczyków słodkimi słówkami starając się, by jeszcze odwołali Igrzyska. Katniss nie była już zestresowana; emanuje pewnością siebie. Wirując, jej suknia spaliła się, aż spod niej wyłonił się całkiem inny, czarny projekt ze skrzthumb|leftthumb|leftydłami po bokach: Cinna przemienił ją w Kosogłosa. Tuż przed rozpoczęcie Igrzysk, Katniss widzi, jak Cinna zostaje pobity przez Strażników i wywleczony z pomieszczenia. Katniss jest zszokowana, ale zachowuje trzeźwość myślenia. Arena okazuje się dżunglą, a jedynym sposobem dostania się do Rogu jest przepłynięcie krótkiego kawałka i dostania się do ścieżki, która prowadzi do wysepki z Rogiem. Na wysepkę dostała się jako pierwsza. Podczas zabierania łuku dostrzega na nadgarstku Finnicka złotą bransoletkę, którą nosił Haymitch; zorientowała się, że mentor chce, aby miała go za sojusznika. Razem z Peetą i Mags zagłębiają się w dżunglę, szukając słodkiej wody. Katniss zauważając lśniącą powłokę, uświadamiając sobie, że to pole siłowe. Zanim zdąża powstrzymać Peetę, ten zostaje odepchnięty przez pole. Zaczyna panikować, gdy uświadamia sobie, że ten nie oddycha; z początku myśli, że Finnick chce go skrzywdzić, ale w końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że on go reanimuje. Mimo sprzecznych uczuć, naprawdę martwiła się o Peetę, bojąc się, że umarł. Gdy pytają, jak zauważyła pole, wykręca się, że usłyszała jego ciche brzęczenie swoim naprawionym uchem. W czasie, gdy Katniss wzięła pierwszą wartę, zobaczyła błysk w oddali. Wysunęła dłoń i zaczekała, aż mgła sama jej dotknie, a wtedy się okazało, że powoduje ona poparzenie i pęcherze, a także obumierają komórki, dzięki czemu skóra zwisa, jak i nerwy, przez co nie można poruszać ów częścią ciała. W czasie ucieczki Mags poświęciła się i została w segmencie, ponieważ Katniss nie miała siły ciągnąć poparzonego Peety. Na plaży spotykają Johannę Mason, Wiress i Beetee, całych zakrwawionych. Finnick już z góry dodał ich do sojuszu, więc Katniss i Peeta musieli się na to zgodzić. Dzięki powtarzającej non stop Wiress tik tak, Katniss zdaję sobie sprawę, że arena to zegar - w określoną godzinę w segmentach pojawiają się niebezpieczeństwa. Przypomniała sobie, jak Plutarch pokazał jej swój zegarek z Kosogłosem - to była wskazówka dotycząca areny. Postanowili sporządzić na piasku mapę areny, a śpiewająca Wiress służyła im za kanarka, którzy górnicy w Dwunastce biorą ze sobą do kopalni - jeśli przestaje śpiewać, to znaczy, że zatruł się gazem, i trzeba się natychmiast ewakuować. Gdy uświadamiają sobie, że kobieta zamilkła, odwracając się, widząc jak Gloss poderżnął jej gardło tak, że wyglądało jak krwistoczerwony uśmiech. Katniss posyła strzałę, która przebija mu serce, a Johanna rzuciła toporem w Cashmere. Niedługo później, za planem Beetee'go idą do drzewa burzowego, który chce przenieść drut od rośliny do plaży, tak, by prąd poraził wszystko na swoje drodze. Zadaniem jej i Johanny było przeniesienie zwoju drutu, ponieważ były najszybsze, jednak zostały zaatakowane przez Brutusa i Enobarie, ktorzy przecieli go. Katniss zostaje uderzona przez Johannę i traci ostrość widzenia, czując ostry ból w ramieniu - wyciągano jej nadajnik. Katniss słyszy wołanie Finnicka, ale pozostaje cicho, by nie zdradzać mu miejsca pobytu, ponieważ jest przekonana, że on i thumb|leftJohanna ich zdradzili. Wiedząc, że Beetee próbował wysadzić pole siłowe, owija drut wokół strzały i trafia do słabszego miejsca w polu w momencie, w którym piorun uderza drzewo, tym samym wysadzając arenę. Odrzucona do tyłu leży, nie próbując wstać, zdając sobie sprawę, że stolica nie pozwoli nikomu żyć. Budzi się w szpitalnym łóżku obok Beetee'go, biorąc strzykawkę i wyruszając na poszukiwania Peety, gotowa go zabić. Okazuje się, że Peetę przetrzymuje Kapitol, Plutarch jest rebeliantem, i od początku planowali wyciągnąć ją z areny. Zwycięzcy z Trójki, Czwórki, Szóstki, Siódemki, i Jedenastki mieli różne stopnie wiedzy o tym, natomiast oni zmierzają do Dystryktu 13. *Arena była oparta na działaniu zegarowym. Każda godzina reprezentowała zagrożenie jakie pojawia się na danej części areny (tarczy zegarowej). Kilka z tych zagrożeń to np. Zabójcza mgła; agresywne, zmutowane małpy. *Przetrwało dość dużo trybutów, biorąc pod uwagę to, że powinna wygrać tylko jedna osoba. Przeżyli: * Katniss * Peeta (Przechwycony do Kapitolu), * Johanna' '(Przechwycona do Kapitolu), * Finnick * Enobaria' '(Przechwycona do Kapitolu), * Beetee. Kosogłos “''To ja was zabiłam, myślę, mijając stertę trupów. I was. Was też.”''' thumb|left|Katniss odnajdująca różę pozostawioną przez Prezydenta SnowaKatniss odwiedza ruiny zrównanej z ziemią 12-stki, stwierdzając, że Jaskier jakoś przetrwał naloty bomb. Ukrywa kota w torbie myśliwskiej, a podczas zwiedzania domu w Wiosce Zwycięzców, która ocalała, zauważa białą różę zostawioną przez prezydenta Snowa, która oznacza, że cały czas ją obserwuje.thumb|Gruzy Dwunastki Katniss przyzwyczaja się do życia w Trzynastce i bardzo pomocna jest dla niej obecność Gale'a. Oglądając wywiady z Peetą jest pełna radości, że jest żywy i zdrowy. Całkowicie ignoruje obowiązujący harmonogram dnia i znajduje sobie kryjówki, by najczęściej w nich drzemać. W jednym z takich pomieszczeń, rozmawiając z Gale'em, zgadza się zostać Kosogłosem, aczkolwiek pod kilkoma warunkami, które postawiła Prezydent Coin. Mianowicie, by wszyscy uwięzieni w Kapitolu zwycięzcy nie ponosili odpowiedzialności za to, co zrobili, prawo do polowania z przyjacielem, pozwolenie na zatrzymanie Jaskra i tym, że to ona zabije Snowa. Po spotkaniu, Plutarch, Gale i Katniss spotykają się w głębszych częścich Dystryktu, zmierzając do tajnego pokoju, jednak są zatrzymani przez strażnika. Gale rozprasza go i Katniss wpada do pomieszczenia, gdzie jest przetrzymywana jej ekipa przygthumb|left|Katniss próbująca zachęcić powstańców do walkiotowawcza. Katniss zabiera ich do matki na leczenie, a podczas następnego zebrania zdziwienie wprawiają ją słowa Coin - jeśli nie spełni wszystkich zobowiązan Kosogłosa, ona, przyjaciele i rodzina dziewczyny zginą. Katniss i Gale ruszyli na polowanie jak za dawnych czasów, i oboje cieszyli się tym aż do momentu spadnięcia argumentu, że troszczy się o swoją ekipę, nawet za bardzo. Ciemnowłosa jest zła na Gale'a, co on mówi, że dbali o nią, by w końcu poszła na rzeź. Odnosząć dziczyznę do kuchni, ruszają do Beetee'go, do Arsenału Broni Specjalnej. Po odebraniu łuku, który uaktywnia się tylko na dźwięk jej głosu, rusza do pomieszczenia, w której kręcić będzię swoją pierwszą propagandę. Po usłyszeniu słów Haymitcha: I tak oto, przyjaciele, umiera rewolucja, ustalają, że Katniss przemawia lepiej, gdy mówi to naturalnie, więc wyruthumb|Szpital w Ósemceszają do Dystryktu Ósmego. W czasie wizyty w szpitalu Dystrykt zostaje zaatakowany przez Kapitol. Siły rebeliantów walczyły i były w stanie ich pokonać, ale szpital zostaje zniszczony. Katniss stwarza propagandę, wściekła za bestialskie pusnięcie stolicy. Grupa postanawia znów wysłać ją do walki, gdy będzie na siłach. Finnick odthumb|left|Gale z Katniss w trakcie zamiaru zestrzelenia poduszkowców w Dystrykcie 8wiedza dziewczynę w szpitalu, gdzie przez chwilę rozprawiają o propagandzie. Pociesza ją i już ma wyłączyć telewizję, gdy Katniss każe mu zaczekać, w celu oglądnięcia wywiadu z Peetą. Zauważa, że stracił piętnaście kilogramów, a makijaż nie potrafił aż tak dobrze zakryć jego osłabionego wyglądu. Po obejrzeniu oboje udają, że nie nic się nie działo. Jest przytłoczona tym, co oglądnęła, i udaje się wraz z Finnickiem do lasu. Następnego dnia dowiaduje się, że muszą wrócić do Dwunastki by nakręcić kolejną propagandę. Trafiają do domku w środku lasu, gdzie Katniss śpiewa Drzewo Wisielców. Oglądając kolejny wywiad z Peetą, ten ostrzega ich o bombardowaniu Trzynastki (Martwa przed świtem) przez co zostaje pobity na żywo. Jest tym zszokowana, a chwilę później chowa się w bunkrze. Kiedy pani Everdeen przychodzi bez Prim, ta domyśla się, że poszła po Jaskra. Blokuje drzwi z Gale'm aż siostra przybiegnie. Prezydent Coin montuje ekipę, która ma za zadanie uratować uwięzionych w Kapitolu zwycięzców. Misja, jak sami później opowiadali, poszła im zbyt łatwo, aczkolwiek udało im się odbić triumfatorów - prócz Enobarii - w tym Peetę. Ucieszona, chce rzucić mu się w ramiona, a Peeta ogarnięty nienawiścią zaczyna ją dusić. Dziewczyna po próbie uduszenia dostaje pomoc medyczną. Zothumbstaje jej wytłumaczone zachowanie blondyna, czym jest przygnębiona. Trafia do Dystryktu 2 z Haymitchem, Beetee'm, Gale'm i Boggsem. Starają się wymyślić sposób jak przejąć Orzecha, co da im kontrolę nad Dwójką. Gale sugeruje, by go wysadzić, co denerwuje Katniss, ponieważ Gale jest gotów zabic niewinnych ludzi dla buntu. thumb|left|Gale i Katniss przebrani za obywateli Kapitolu.Rebelianci przejeli kontrolę nad Dystryktami i rozpoczęli atak na Kapitol. Na jednej z dzielnic uaktywniły się kokony, dzięki czemu ginie Boggs - więc Katniss i reszta Drużyny 451 ucieka wgłąb stolicy. Po wyjściu z podziemi w której tracą ludzi, m. in. Finnicka, Katniss zabija przypadkową Kapitolinkę w jej własnym mieszkaniu. Zatrzymują się u Tigris, gdzie przebierają się jak obywatele Kapitolu. Ostatecznie Katniss przeciskając się, znajduję się przed rezydencją Snowa, który został otwarty dla uchodźców, jest otoczony murem z dzieci. Wśród medyków mający za zadanie pomoc dzieciom znajduje się Prim. Z podszukowców spadają opakunki, które okazały się bombami z opóźnionym zapłonem. “''Patrzy na mnie, a jej usta składają się tak, jakby wypowiadały moje imię. I wtedy eksplodują pozostałe spadochrony.” Wykończona psychicznie. Prezydent Snow został skazany na śmierć. Ochłonąwszy z żalu, bólu i rozpaczy, które targały jej umysł po śmierci ukochanej siostry, po pewnym czasie i wielu zastrzykach morfaliny, zostaje poinformowana o możliwości zabicia Snowa. Zgadza się zabić znienawidzonego Prezydenta, a jej ekipa przygotowawcza daje jej kombinezon, łuk i jedną strzałę jako symbol ostatniego oddanego strzału w wojnie z Kapitolem. Wcześniej wraz z pozostałymi przy życiu trybutami, zgadza się na pomysł by kapitolińskie dzieci brały udział w ostatnich Głodowych Igrzyskach. Na miejscu egzekucji dziewczyna przypomina sobie rozmowę z byłym Prezydentem, podczas której ten wyjawia jej, że tak na prawdę winną śmierci Prim i setek dzieci w Kapitolu, jest Coin - która w ten sposób pragnęła szybciej zakończyć wojnę, mogącą zaszkodzić jej wizerunkowi. Zrozumiawszy to, Katniss przeszywa strzałą serce nie Snowa, ale prezydent Coin. Chwilę później, ogarnięty szaleńczą uciechą Snow umiera w wyniku zadławienia się własną krwią, tudzież zostaje stratowany przez ogarniętych paniką ludzi. Po śmierci Prim, Snowa i Coin, Katniss wraca do 12 Dystryktu, wraz z Haymitchem, a później Peetą. Jej matka wyjechała do 4 Dystryktu, gdyż nie mogłaby znieść otaczających ją wspomnień wcześniejszego życia, bez dwóch ukochanych osób, którymi byli jej mąż i młodsza córka. W Dwunastce zaczyna odradzać się życie, ludzie zaczynają wracać do dawnych domów, niestety wśród nich brakuje Gale'a. Po wielu latach Katniss wychodzi za Peetę. Ślady niekończących się Głodowych Igrzysk, które zapoczątkowali stawiając opór terrorowi Kapitolu, zostawiły trwały ślad na ich psychice, w postaci koszmarów sennych i (u Peety) atakami spowodowanymi torturami Kapitolu. Po długoletnich namowach Peety, Katniss zostaje matką dwójki dzieci: chłopca i dziewczynki. Igrzyska i na zawsze się skończyły, ale już zawsze zostaną w sercach trybutów, rzucając krwawy cień na ludzką historię. “''Nie czuję żadnego związku z tymi potworami, które zwą się ludźmi, choć sama do nich należę.” Relacje 'Rodzina' Katniss kochała swoją rodzinę i po śmierci ojca próbowała ją chronić z całych swoich sił. To właśnie dzięki jethumb|leftgo naukom przetrwała. Była bardzo podobna do ojca, którego śmierć bardzo przeżywała. To on nauczył ją polować i strzelać z łuku, a także wrodził w niej miłość do muzyki. Katniss była także bardzo zżyta ze swoją siostrą - Prim. To za nią zgłosiła się na Głodowe Igrzyska, po czym widać jak wielką miłością ją darzyła. Chciała ją chronić. Całe jej wysiłki zostały jednak zniweczone śmiercią siostry. Kochała również swoją matkę, która nie mogła się otrząsnąć po śmierci męża. Zastąpiła ją w obowiązkach głowy rodziny. Śmierć Prim była dla niej ciosem. Nagle wszystkie poświęcenia przestały mieć jakikolwiek sens - próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. Koszmar zabijanej siostry nigdy jej nie opuścił. Wiedziała jednak, że Prim byłaby silniejsza od niej i nie załamałaby się. 'Gale Hawthorne' Gale był najlepszym przyjacielem Katniss, a także partnerem polowań. Poznała go podczas jednej z wypraw do lasu. To jemu Katniss mogła się zwierzać w trudnych chwilach. Pomagali sobie nawzajem. Nauczył ją robić wnyki. Gdy Katniss bywała w potrzebie zawsze jej pomagał. Był jej doradcą, protektorem, przyjacielem.thumb Gdy Gale był karany, Katniss rzuciła się mu pomóc. Przez pewien czas myślała, że to co do niego czuje to miłość. Ich przyjaźń psuła się z każdą kolejną częścią, odkąd Katniss poznała Peetę i razem na arenie udawali zakochanych. Gale był wściekły brakiem stałości uczuciowej Katniss. Nie mógł jednak nienawidzić Peety za jego miłość. Koncentrował więc swą złość na Katniss, która nie umiała wybrać. W kontaktach z nią zawsze był odważny. Wprost wyznał jej miłość, ale thumb|leftwbrew jego oczekiwaniom nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Swą frustrację przekształcił w pracę. Praca zaś służyła oporowi wobec Kapitolu. Opór wkrótce przekształcił się w bunt. Gale stał się bezwzględny i okrutny. Pozbawiony litości, pragnął w zemście odpłacić za wszystko Kapitolowi. Katniss przestała być jego przyjaciółką, a stała się swego rodzaju narzędziem w obaleniu znienawidzonego wroga. Tak długo jak była symbolem oporu, tak długo o thumb|Gale i Katniss w Kosogłosie.nią dbał. Podczas pobytu w 13 Dystrykcie skonstruował wraz z Beetee'm bomby z opóźnionym zapłonem, które później rebelianci wykorzystali w zabijaniu dzieci. Prawdopodobnie to przez jego wynalazek zginęła Prim, ale nie czuł się jednak odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. Po zakończeniu wojny przestał interesować się losem Katniss. Dostał pracę w innym Dystrykcie, w którym często występował w telewziji. Sama Katniss przestała uważać go za przyjaciela - była zawiedziona karykaturą ich przyjaźni. Odrzuciła Gale'a z powodu jego nienawiści i braku odpowiedzialności. Nie była w stanie rozmawiać z człowiekiem, który w sposób pośredni przyczynił się do śmierci jej siostry. 'Peeta Mellark' “''Dobry Peeta Mellark jest znacznie niebezpieczniejszy od niedobrego. Dobrzy ludzie potrafią wniknąć w moje serce i zapuścić tam korzenie.”''' Peeta poznał Katniss dzięki ojcu. Zakochał się w niej już w we wczesnym wieku, jednakże nigdy nie odważyłthumb|Perła od Peety się jej tego wyznać przed Igrzyskami. Był nieśmiały. Obserwował ją każdego dnia w szkole, ale gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykały, odwracał wzrok. Nigdy przed Igrzyskami z nią jednak nie rozmawiał, a w czasie przerw w szkole komunikował się zawsze z chłopcami, ją ignorując - ona także nie zaprzątała sobie nim głowy. Peeta wkrótce zaczął obserwować inne dziewczyny, ale żadna nie zrobiła na nim tak ogromnego wrażenia jak Katniss. Starannie ukrywał swoje zauroczenie, jednakże nigdy o niej nie zapomniał. Gdy ojciec Katniss zginął w wypadku w kopalni, a ona i jej rodzina głodowała, pomógł im. Zauważył ją gdy błąkała się obok sklepu w poszukiwaniu odpadków z kosza. Celowo przypalił chleb w piekarni, gdzie pracował, aby móc rzucić go głodującej Katniss, choć wiedział, iż spotka go za to kara ze strony matki. Katniss od tego momentu zawsze uznawała go za osobę o dobrym i życzliwym sercu. Zawdzięczała mu życie. Dzięki jego czynowi odzyskała wiarę w swoje możliwości i stała się głównym żywicielem swego domu.- zaczęła polować. Z początku Katniss uważała się tylko za dłużniczkę Peety. Uważała, iż jego czyn wynika z wrodzonej życzliwości, a nie skrywanej miłości. Pomimo działań Peety nie uważała go za kolegę, ani nawet przyjaciela, myślała o nim jako o wierzycielu. Postanowiła sobie, że kiedyś spłaci dług wobec "chłopca z chlebem". Po wylosowaniu go w Dożynkach miała tylko nadzieję, że zabije go ktoś inny, niż ona. Wkrótce, jako że pochodzili z tego samego dDstryktu zaczęła mówić o nim jako o sojuszniku. Gdy Peeta przyłączył się do zawodowców podczas Igrzysk, znienawidziła go. Nie wiedziała, że w ten sposób chce ją chronić jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Postanowiła zabić jego i innych (zrzuciła na nich gniazdo os gończych). Potem jednak dostrzegła intencje Peety, gdy walczył z Catonem, aby umożliwić jej ucieczkę. Nie wiedziała co myśleć o chłopaku. Nie rozumiała co nim kieruje. Instynkt, oraz samolubne emocje sprawiły, iż pomyślała o nim dopiero po ogłoszeniu poprawki w regulaminie Igrzysk o dwóch zwycięzcach. Znalazła go rannego nad rzeką, przetransportowała do jaskini i chroniła. Podała mu środek usypiający, aby móc pójść na ucztę w celu zdobycia lekarstwa. Ryzykowała życie, aby spłacić dług. W końcu za namową Haymitcha zaczęła udawać miłość do Peety. On sam nie wiedział o tym, a jego emocje i uczucia była jak najbardziej naturalne (Później czuł się przez to oszukany). '''“'Pamiętaj, że kochamy się do szaleństwa, więc możesz mnie całować kiedy tylko zechcesz.”''' Nie wierzyła w jego miłość. Po śmierci Catona, była gotowa zabić Peetę, aby tylko wyrwać się z areny. Jednak podczas ich udawanej miłości zaczęła darzyć go silnym uczuciem, choć próbowała to przed samą sobą ukryć. To właśnie ono powstrzymało ją przed zamordowaniem Peety. Nie wiedziała jednak co popychało ją do zainicjowania wspólnego samobójstwa. Po powrocie do 12 Dystryktu Peeta ponownie stał jej się obojętny. Uznała, że ocalając go na arenie spłaciłathumb dług. Wkrótce jednak ponownie zbliżyła się do niego. Peeta był jej obrońcą przed sennymi koszmarami (zasypiała w jego ramionach), dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa, imponował życzliwością, dobrocią i charyzmą. Stawał się jej przyjacielem, a z czasem nawet kimś więcej. Uwierzyła w prawdziwą miłość Peety, ale nie chciała wybierać między nim, a Gale'm. Podczas Ćwierćwiecza thumb|leftPoskromienia była gotowa oddać życie, byle Peeta wygrał i mógł wrócić do 12 Dystryktu i ułożyć sobie tam życie. Gdy został porażony na arenie przez pole siłowe co spowodowało chwilowe zatrzymanie serca, wręcz umierała z cierpienia. Jej uczucie względem chłopca się pogłębiło. Na plaży wyznała, że go potrzebuje i nie wyobraża sobie jego utraty. Pocałowała go wtedy pierwszy raz z własnej nie przymuszonej woli. Bardzo przeżywała porwanie Peety przez Kapitol. Kolejne tortury chłopaka doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa. Obawiała się, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy (Gdy poznała plan Kapitolu załamała się zupełnie tak jak Finnick po porwaniu Annie). Wróg zmodyfikował jego pamięć za pomocą jadu gończych os. Po uratowaniu Peety zorientowała się, iż Kapitol zmienił jego stosunek do niej. Stała mu się najgorszym wrogiem. Próbował nawet ją zabić w porywach wściekłości. Przestał idealizować jej postać. Dawał jej do zrozumienia, że jest egoistką i wstrętnym materialistą. Obwiniał ją za śmierć bliskich, uważał, że nigdy go nie kochała, a tylko zależało jej na własnych korzyściach. Pomimo tego nie przestała darzyć go uczuciem i dążyła do jego uzdrowienia. Dużo opowiadała mu o przeszłości i jego czynach. W czasie decydującej bitwy o Kapitol, nie pozwoliła go skrzywdzić rebeliantom. Nie wydała również zgody na noszenie przez niego trucizny, która mogła posłużyć mu do "wspaniałomyślnego" samobójstwa. W trakcie przedzierania się podziemiami Kapitolu pocałunkiem zdołała zatrzymać jego autodestrukcyjne zachowanie. Wiele myślała, czy śmierć nie przyniosłaby mu ukojenia, ale ostatecznie odrzuciła tą myśl. Postanowiła nadal go ochraniać. Kapitolowi nie udało się całkiem uśmiercić jego uczucia. Powoli odzyskiwał wspomnienia i dobry charakter. Jego miłość do Katniss odrodziła się. W decydującym momencie ocalił jej życie, powstrzymując od samobójstwa. Wtedy zrozumiała, że czuje do niego to samo, co on do niej. Otoczył ją ciepłem i miłością po śmierci Prim. Zbliżyli się do siebie jak nigdy przedtem. Katniss w końcu wyznała mu miłość i wyszła za niego za mąż. W czasie małżeństwa tak jak podczas Igrzysk, Peeta pomagał odpędzić jej senne koszmary, kojąc je pocałunkami, a ona przetrwać powroty fałszywych wspomnień. Po namowach męża w końcu zgodziła się na dzieci. Urodziła najpierw dziewczynkę, a potem chłopca. “'Więc kiedy szepcze: ''- Kochasz mnie. Prawda czy fałsz?'' Odpowiadam: ''- Prawda.”''' 'Haymitch Abernathy' '“''''Masz tyle uroku, co zdechła dżdżownica”''' — Haymitch do Katniss Przez wiele czasu Katniss była na niego zła, jednak darzyła go miłością, taką jaką żywi się do rodziny i przyjaciół. Wiele mu zawdzięczała na arenie i poza nią. Haymitch zawsze traktował ją protekcjonalnie. To ona dostawała na Igrzyskach wszystkie podarunki od sponsorów. Wiedział o miłości Peety do Katniss i starał się ich ocalić. Pomimo oczywistej faworyzacji Kosogłosa, nie uważał ją za ideał. Ganił za obojętność wobec Peety, egoizm i samolubstwo. Próbował pozbawić wszystkich wad Kaniss, których on sam nigdy nie był w stanie zrzucić. Uważał ją za swoje "odbicie" z przeszłości. 'Finnick Odair' Finnick był przyjacielem Katniss, choć z początku Katniss nigdy by tak o nim nie powiedziała. On przeżywał to samo z Annie, co ona z Peetą, więc bardzo dobrze się rozumieli. Zawsze kierowały nim dobre intencje. Poświęcił życie, aby jego drużyna ocalała z pogoni zmiechów. 'Madge Undersee' Madge była córką burmistrza i drugą z dwójki przyjaciół Katniss. Zwykle w szkole siadały obok siebie. W książce to od niej Katniss dostała broszkę. Jej matka była ciężko chora. Pomagała opatrzyć rany Gale'a. Ona i jej rodzina prawdopodobnie zginęli podczas wybuchu w 12 dystrykcie. Katniss obwiniała się za jej śmierć. [[Rue|'Rue']] “'Znałam natomiast Rue''. ''Była nie tylko moją sojuszniczką, była moją przyjaciółką. Widzę ją w kwiatach, rosną na łące przy moim domu. Słyszę ją w śpiewie Kosogłosa. Widzę w mojej siostrze Prim. Była zbyt młoda... zbyt łagodna. A ja nie potrafiłam jej ocalić. Przepraszam.”' — Katniss przemawiająca w Dystrykcie 11 (film) Katniss troszczyła się o Rue podczas ich sojuszu. Przypominała jej Prim, więc ufały sobie nawzajem. Traktowała ją jak przyjaciółkę i drugą siostrę, nie tylko jako sojuszniczkę i nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, że to ona będzie musiała ją zabić. Rue z kolei zaufała jej gdy zobaczyła broszkę z Kosogłosem. Katniss uważała ją za inteligentną i bystrą. Dzięki niej przeżyła podczas spotkania z zawodowcami, obcinając gałąź z osami gończymi. Pomagały sobie jak tylko mogły. Rue zrobiła dla niej papkę która zdławiła użądlenia. W chwili śmierci Katniss zaśpiewała jej kołysankę i uchonorwała ciało kwiatami. Obiecała, że postara się wygrać dla niej. Śmierć dziewczynki spowodowała motywację by iść dalej, a jednocześnie żal i przygnębienie. 'Johanna Mason' Kiedy Katniss i Johanna po raz pierwszy się spotkały, Johanna rozebrała się do rosołu w windzie, przez co Katniss zaczęła czuć do niej silną niechęć. Johanna podczas Igrzysk przyprowadziła dla Katniss Wiress i Beetee'go, wiedząc, że chciała mieć ich w sojuszu. Katniss była przekonana, że jedno zabije drugiego. Pod koniec Igrzysk ta zaatakowała Katniss i wycięła jej lokalizator, przez co zaczęła ją nienawidzić, myśląc, że ona ją zdradziła. Gdy zrozumiała, dlaczego to zrobiła, przestała ją traktować z niechęcią. W Dystrykcie 13 zaczynają być przyjaciółkami. Katniss, wiedząc, że ma u niej dług, zaczęła zostawiać jej morfalinę. Podczas pobytu w szpitalu ich relacje się ociepliły, a gdy Johanna wyszła ze szpitala, postanowiły zamieszkać we wspólnej komorze. Katniss wręczyła jej zawiniątko z igieł sosny, aby przypomnieć Johannie o rodzinnym dystrykcie. Zaczęły szkolić się razem, aby być częścią drużyny, która wyruszy do Kapitolu. W końcowych testach Johanna musiała zostać odesłana do szpitala, a przed wyjazdem wymusza na Katniss obietnicę, że to ona zabije Snowa. Wygląd Katniss ma proste, długie brązowe włosy, z których zazwyczaj robi długi warkocz, oliwkową skórę, szare oczy i mały nos. Jest drobnej postury i bardzo chuda, ponieważ była niedożywiona z powodu biedotythumb swojej dzielnicy. Dość wysoka jak na swój wiek (ok. 175 cm), góruje nad innymi trybutami tej samej płci, choć w książce został opisany jej niski wzrost. Znana jest także jako Igrająca z ogniem; zarobiła ten tytuł również z silnej osobowości. W pierwszej części jej ucho `zepsuło się` z powodu wybuchu na arenie, a personel medyczny naprawił je, w tym skasował wszystkie blizny. Przed wejściem do gry miała mnóstwo drobnych zadrapań i skaleczeń, a wygląd zewnętrzny dziewczyny był bardzo niedoskonały. Katniss nosiła znoszone ubrania, w tym skórzaną kurtkę ojca, oraz myśliwskie buty z miękkiej skóry. Podczas dożynek miała na sobie niebieską sukienkę matki, a w czasie wywiadu czerwoną suknię, która podczas obrotów zapalała się sztucznym ogniem, który można kontrolować. W W Pierścieniu Ognia nosiła wiele sukni ze względu na Tournee zwycięzców. Pierwszego dnia Cinna zaprojektował dla Katniss ciemne spodnie z ciepłego materiału, białą koszulę i tkany, zielony sweter, oraz wygodne, skórzane, dopasowane buty. Annie Cresta nosiła podczas ślubu jej sukienkę z trasy. Podczas przystanku w Kapitolu, kapitolińczycy głosowali na najlepsze projekty sukien ślubnych. Katniss othumb|leftpisuje wybraną z wieloma, wieloma perełkami i rękawami do ziemi. W Ćwierćwieczu nosiła lekki kombinezon, pas który nie pozwala utonąć i obuwie z gumowymi podeszwami. Miała również broszkę z Kosogłosem, przykrytą przez rękaw. W Trzynastce chodziła w zwykłej szarej koszuli i spodniach, a także w schodzonych butach, których pierwszy właściciel krzywo stawiał nogi. Cinna zaprojektował mundur dla niej, który nosiła gdy wcielała się w rolę Kosogłosa. Był pokryty pancerzem, miał kask, który przeksztacał się w kaptur, specjalne wzmocnienie na sercu, rękawy sięgające do łokci. Broń ukryta była w butach i w pasku. Posiadał także specjalną kieszonkę na fiolkę z trucizną, którą mogła wyjąć zębami. Nie obcięli jej włosów tylko dlatego, że miała być rozpoznawana jako Kosogłos. Charakter Katniss ma silny i niezależny instynkt przetrwania z powodu jej trudnej przeszłości. Można stwierdzić, że jest nieco aspołeczna, twardo wybiera znajomych z powodu emocjonalnego napięcia na ciężkie życie. Jest bardziej zainteresowana wykarmianiem rodziny niż życiem społecznym, co czyni że zachowuje się niezręcznie wobec innych. Choć Katniss może wydawać się chłodna, ma wrażliwą stronę którą pokazuje tylko przy New-photos-of-Katniss-the-hunger-games-27893855-396-594.jpg Ew-outtake2.jpg Peeta-katniss.jpg 00290065-0000-0000-0000-000000000000 bd9e518c-8b9e-4904-b459-4f2b1c196df1 20130306010741 FIN05C Idiom Chair Katniss.jpg rodzinie. Posiada naturalny instynkt macierzyński, co pokazuje podczas opieki nad Prim i Rue. Jest nieśmiała przed kamerami i najlepiej czuje się w samotności. Myśli logicznie do czasu, gdy emocje przejmują nad nią kontrolę. Katniss ma w zwyczaju obgryzać paznokcie, kiedy jest zdenerwowana lub niespokojna i musi powstrzymywać się od tego, gdy jest w towarzystwie. Po tym, jak stała się zwycięzcą, nie mogła wymyślić dobrego powodu do zerwania z nałogiem. Po wejściu do buntu, wydaje się, że przestała to robić, gdyż nie wspomina tego. “''- Wiem tylko że jesteś uparta i dobrze strzelasz z łuku." ''- To mniej więcej cała ja.” — Peeta do Katniss w pociągu (Tournee, film) Jest bardzo silna, uparta i zdeterminowana. Najpierw reaguje, a pytania zadaje później. Zrobi wszystko by przetrwać. Nawet kiedy miała sojusz z Rue, nie chciała być tym trybutem, który ją zabije. Gdy opiekowała się Peetą, starała się znaleźć sposób by oboje wygrali. Ten niezależny charakter uaktywnił się najbardziej w Dystrykcie 13, gdzie w dużej mierze robiła to, co chciała, ignorująć rozpiskę dnia. Musiała się poddać dyscyplinie szkolenia wojskowego, w celu udowodnienia, że może zostać dodana do walki, a jej niechęć do słuchania rozkazów była postrzegana jako największa słabość. To było skierowane podczas indywidualnego egzaminu, ale była w stanie zrealizować rozkaz i zdać go. Mimo, że może być czasem egocentryczna, ma cechy szlachetne. Chroniła tych, których kochała, na przykład dbając o Prim i Rue, kończąć życie Catona z litości posyłając strzałę w jego stronę, która miała skrócić jego cierpienia, czy przyjmując bicz Romulusa na swoją twarz, byleby chronić Gale'a. Ma instynkt, aby chronić tych, którzy są słabi, takich jak Rue czy Wiress i Beeteego. W przeciwieństwie do młodszej siostry nie jest typem uzdrowiciela. Kiedyś uciekła z domu ze strachu, gdy Prim i Pani Everdeen zajmowały się umierającym człowiekiem. Miała problemy z wyleczeniem Peety, była delikatna i niechętna do opieki nim bez ubrania. Zamiast tego jest bardzo podobna do ojca, w dziedzinie łowiectwa i zbieractwa. Umiejętności thumb|leftKatniss to wysoko kwalifikowany łucznik i myśliwy, w dużej mierze dzięki ojcu. Po spotkaniu Gale'a dodała do tego połów. Jest widoczne w hali treningowej jak plecie sidła, rozpala ognisko, przypatruje się jak Caton włada mieczem, Glimmer strzela z łuku a Marvel rzuca oszczepami. Dokształciła się również w roślinach jadalnych, leczniczych ithumb trujących. Ma też umiejętności podchodzące pod stolarkę. Używa łuku i odwagi by zdobyć 11 punktów z możliwych 12 podczas występu przed organizatorami. Ma doświadczenie w posługiwaniu się nożem w celu wykończenia rannego, drapieżnego zwierzęcia. W Dystrykcie 13 przechodzi szkolenie wojskowe (opóźnione), aby dostać się do walki i zyskuje umiejętność strzelania z pistoletu. Specjalnością Katniss jest wspinanie się po drzewach, co wykorzystuje w polowaniu i Igrzyskach. Dodatkowo ma dobry głos do śpiewu, również odziedziczony po ojcu, choć nie robiła tego po jego śmierci. Dobytek thumb|left|Cinna przypinający Katniss broszkę przed arenąKatniss ma broszkę ze złota przedstawiającą Kosogłosa ze strzałą w dziobie, którą dostała od najbliższej znajomej, Magde Undersee. Po tym, jak wygrywa gry, ozdoba staje się symbolem buntu, jak i ona sama. Wielu obywateli Kapitolu uważali ją za modną, a podróbki nosili na pasku, jako broszkę, tak jak Katniss czy na zegarkach. Od Peety dostaje perłę i naszyjnik ze zdjęciami trzech najbliższych jej osób: Gale'a, jej mamy i Prim. W Kosogłosie perła staje się dla niej najbliższym przedmiotem. Dostaje również łuk i strzały od Beetee'go. Mają one właściwości mechaniczne i mogą być aktywowane tylko głosem panny Everdeen. Ofiary *Glimmer (74, przepiłowanie gałęzi z Osami gończymi), *Nieznana z imienia trybutka z Czwartego Dystryktu (74, przepiłowanie gałęzi z Osami gończymi), *Marvel (74, strzała w szyje, zadławienie się własną krwią, po tym jak rzucił w Rue oszczepem), *Cato (74, miłosierna strzała skrócająca agonie), *Gloss (75, strzała w serce po poderżnięciu gardła Wiress), *Zestrzelenie poduszkowców w załogą w środku (Kosogłos), *Kapitolinka (Kosogłos, wyjście z podziemi), *Kilku uchodźców (Kosogłos), *Prezydent Coin. Ciekawostki *Katniss ma imię po roślinie zwanej Strzałką wodna *Jej ulubionym kolorem jest zielony, a jedzeniem potrawka z jagnięciny. *W promocyjnych okładkach Igrzysk Śmierci Katniss jako jedyna stoi po prawej stronie. *Zabici przez nią trybuci byli Zawodowcami. *Na wygranie igrzysk miała szansę 23-1. *W filmie Igrzyska Śmierci ważyła 55 kg. *Chociaż Katniss dobrze posługuje się nożem, pokazuje swoje umiejętności tylko Haymitchowi i Peecie w pociągu. *Dwie najbliższe jej osoby - ojciec i siostra - zmarły w eksplozjach. *Suzanne Collins porównuje ją do greckiego wojownika Tezeusza. *Katniss była poparzona we wszystkich trzech tomach. *Po postrzeleniu w 2 Dystrykcie lekarzom nie udało się uratować Katniss śledziony. *Cierpi na zespół stresu pourazowego, co widoczne jest w filmie, gdy myślała, że strzeliła do Marvela, a nie do dzikiego indyka. *Była pierwszą ochotniczką w Dwunastce. *Jest jedyną żyjącą zwyciężczynią płci żeńskiej w swojej dzielnicy. *Jej pierwszy pocałunek skradł Peeta, gdy próbowała utrzymać go przy życiu. *W oryginale Gale nazwał ją Catnip (kocimiętką). *Katniss Everdeen doczekała się własnych figur woskowych - jednej w Nowym Jorku, natomiast drugą ma w Los Angeles. Galeria Zobacz Katniss w Kosogłosie -The-Hunger-Games-stills-katniss-everdeen-24855186-2560-1707.jpg 1459263 664452730266041 1711507422 n.jpg 1469978 657707327607248 312403867 n.jpg 495px-Katniss and Peeta on fire.jpg 602291 580692932001055 1443691949 n.jpg Katnispeeta..png Katniss ucieka przed ogniem.jpg Katnissig.jpeg The-hunger-games-catching-fire-katniss-primrose.jpg Katniss I.gif Katniss 5.gif Katniss 7.gif Katniss 10.png Katniss 16.jpg Katniss 20.png Katniss 22.png Katniss 23.png Katniss 24.jpg The-hunger-games-pic01.jpg The Hunger Games Catching Fire.jpg zwyciestwa.jpg Arena2.png Arenakotna.gif Caesar-katniss-peeta.jpg Arena3.png Katniss1.jpg Uciekajaca.gif Tumblr mla349uKAJ1rt7b1lo2 500.gif Tumblr mvrkasVyFq1rj3uj2o1 500.gif tumblr_mla17an9dF1r96u2po1_500.gif Plomienie.gif Katniss-Finding-Peeta-The-Hunger-Games.jpg Christina-Aguilera-Puts-An-Emotional-Spin-On-The-New-The-Hunger-Games-Catching-Fire-Trailer.png koniec.jpg Katnisstelebimparada.jpg Katnisspeetarogjagody.png Katnisspoluje3.png Katniss2.jpg Katniss snow crown.jpg Katnissnasluchujaca.png ID D02 00598 R2.jpg 388px-Katniss cinna parade.jpg Katnisssd11.jpg Katnisspiercienognia.jpg Tumblr mvv21hnlLI1rnk68fo1 500.png Article-2478150-1907E1CF00000578-544 634x340.jpg Katniss-Everdeen.jpg Katniss-everdeen-mobile-wallpaper.jpg 965632 002.jpg 687883034 1768085723001 the-hunger-games-unseen.jpg Catching-fire-trailer.jpg 200 s.gif 640px-Catching Fire Pic 8.PNG Photos-hunger-games-jennifer-lawrence.sw.5.ss01-jennifer-lawrence-hunger-games-catching-fire.jpg Jennifer-Lawrence-as-Katniss-Everdeen-in-The-Hunger-Games-Catching-Fire.jpg 1katnisssoloempirenov13.jpg K24.jpg K23.jpg K22.jpg K17.jpg K11-1.jpg K6.jpg K5.jpg K4.jpg K3.jpg K1.jpg Tumblr mla1cigQGk1r9gl25o1 500.gif kat3.jpg KatnissMomG.gif Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Uczestnicy igrzysk Kategoria:Dystrykt 12 Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Dystrykt 13 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Złożyska Kategoria:Trybut z 74. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Trybut z 75. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Zwycięzcy Kategoria:Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia Kategoria:Trybut Kategoria:Drużyna Gwiazd Kategoria:74. Igrzyska Głodowe